


From Dusk Till Dawn

by thefourhorsewomen



Series: Brollins Short Stories [2]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, AU where Becky doesn't win at Fastlane and is removed from the Wrestlemania main event, Becky Lynch - Freeform, Becky Lynch just needs a hug, Don't copy to other sites, F/M, Fluff, Seth will give her the hug, WWE Fastlane, WWE WrestleMania 35, and Seth is there to comfort her, seth rollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourhorsewomen/pseuds/thefourhorsewomen
Summary: AU in which Becky loses her match against Charlotte at Fastlane and is removed from the Wrestlemania 35 main event. Seth is there to support her and make her feel better.Title is from 'Dusk Till Dawn' by Zayn and Sia.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Brollins Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786261
Kudos: 8





	From Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the love on my last fic.
> 
> I would just like to point out that these are all stand alone short stories and therefore none of them are connected! They can all be read separately.
> 
> I wrote this with the characters of Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch in mind, not the real people behind the characters.
> 
> I am not affiliated with WWE in any way and if anyone would like this removed, please inform me.

As soon as Becky tapped out to the Figure Eight, she regretted it almost immediately. The bell rang and she lay curled on the canvas of the ring, clutching her left knee as Charlotte's music began to echo around the arena, met with a mix of cheers and boos from the surrounding fans. Some of them were excited to see Charlotte in the main event at Wrestlemania; a majority were angry that Becky's opportunity had been taken away from her. Becky rolled onto her back, wincing in pain at the burning sensation in her left leg. She was met with the sight of Charlotte standing above her, the referee raising her arm in victory; even he looked disappointed about the result. Becky could have sworn she saw a glimpse of sympathy and guilt flash across Charlotte's face as she looked down at her- one glare sent in the blonde's direction made her look away instantly.

As Charlotte made her way out of the arena, Becky slowly pushed herself to her feet, met with cheers of support from the crowd. She waved a hand in the referee's direction, requesting her crutch as she leaned heavily against the ropes. The object was handed to her, but she shrugged off the offer of help; she already felt too humiliated. Wrestlemania was supposed to be her night, her moment, HER main event, but she had given that up the minute she tapped out to Charlotte Flair. 

She shouldn't have tapped out. She regretted tapping out. She could have reversed it. Could have made her way over to the ropes... 

As Becky made her way up the ramp, cheers echoed around her. Support she didn't deserve, she thought to herself. Becky turned around on the stage, leaning heavily against her crutch as she brought up a shaky hand and blew out a kiss to the audience. Completely out of character and unusual for her, but she didn't care. They were continuing to support her after she had let them all down. Let herself down. The cheers continued, only subsiding once Becky had limped her way backstage and was safely behind the curtain.

The atmosphere in gorilla was one of sheer confusion; nobody quite knew how to react. A few of the stars slowly began to applaud Becky, before stopping almost instantly when they saw the expression on her face. Becky refused to look anyone in the eye as she hurriedly passed by them, walking as fast as she could given the pain pulsing through her knee. She brushed off the medical staff who rushed towards her, mumbling a quick "i'm fine, get off of me" before continuing down the hallway. 

There was one person she needed. One person she knew would make her feel better, despite the ache in her leg and the pounding in her head. 

The heavy knock on the men's locker room door caught Seth by surprise. He was the only one lingering in there; the others had cleared out, either watching the rest of the event on the monitors backstage, or hanging out in catering. Seth didn't mind, though; it gave him privacy and time to unwind. He had been watching Becky's match from one of the monitors in the locker room; judging by the outcome of said match, he knew there was only one person that knock could bring. 

"Come in." Seth called out softly. The door swung open and he immediately got to his feet, rushing over to his girlfriend's side to hold the door open for her and offer her his arm to lean on. Despite rejecting help from the officials earlier that night, Becky greatfully accepted Seth's offer, leaning heavily against him until she was able to sit down on the bench in the centre of the room. Seth sat down beside her, his hands folded in his lap as he waited for her to speak first. He didn't want to rush her into talking. They had only been dating for around a month, but having been close friends for six years, Seth knew Becky well enough to know to let her speak only when she was ready. If she was rushed, she only got stressed and upset.

"Stupid... stupid stupid stupid." Becky spat under her breath, throwing her crutch angrily to the floor. It clattered down against the tiles as she reached for the straps on her knee brace, tearing at them furiously until the item was off of her leg and she could throw it across the room. It hit somebody's locker before falling to the ground with a loud thud. 

"Bex..." Seth whispered hesitantly. Becky looked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes, the sight breaking Seth's heart. He held out his arm with a sympathetic smile, allowing Becky to slide closer to him as he pulled her into his side. Becky leaned her head against Seth's shoulder, her arms wrapping around his torso. She buried her head into his neck, determined not to let him see her cry; Seth knew she was, though. He could feel her tears against his skin, running down and leaving small damp patches along his shirt. 

"It's not fair." Becky whimpered after several moments of silence. "You win your Rumble match, they set up your Wrestlemania opponent without any issues. I win my Rumble match and I have to spend months fighting for my place in a match I already earned... just for them to screw me over and give the spot to their golden girl instead." Her voice grew more and more frustrated as she spoke. Seth brought up a hand to gently comb his fingers through Becky's hair reassuringly. 

"That was supposed to be my Wrestlemania match. My main event..." Becky continued, trailing off slightly as fresh tears began to burn her eyes. Seth shook his head and gently pulled Becky onto his lap. Her body immediately melted against Seth's, curling into him and gripping onto his shirt tightly as if he were going to dissapear. Becky's head remained buried in his neck, tucked under his chin as she cried. Seth could feel her pain, her frustration; he knew she was right. Becky had already earned the match, yet it had been snatched away from her. They had been working against her from the start; she had indeed been screwed over.

"I know... I know, Bex. I'm so sorry." Seth sighed quietly as he rubbed her back slowly, trying to calm her down. Becky sniffed and shook her head. 

"It wasn't your fault. I'm the idiot who tapped out." She muttered as she turned her head just enough to look up at Seth. "If I had just held on for a little longer..."

"She would have broke your leg." Seth cut her off gently, running a hand down her thigh onto her left knee, his touch light as he was careful not to hurt her further. Becky watched his hand trail down her leg and shook her head. 

"I'm just embarrassed. All those fans were rooting for me and I let every single one of them down." Becky admitted, her voice barely a whisper. "I let them down. I let Ronda down. I let myself down... I let you down..."

Seth leaned down to kiss her, effectively pausing her mid sentence. He pulled back a few moments later, his hand gently cupping her jaw as he ran a thumb over her cheek. 

"Bex, don't say that. You didn't let anybody down. The fans love you. You heard them cheering for you, right?" Seth whispered. He waited for Becky to nod in response before continuing. "Exactly, and I don't just mean tonight. They've been behind you since the minute you arrived on the main roster. They're not angry at you." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb again, leaning down to lightly kiss her when she went to speak again.

"Ronda's not mad at you, either. If anything, she's mad at Charlotte and the management team. She knows you did what you had to do." Seth continued, his eyes never once leaving her face. "As for yourself? Bex, you're one of the most talented women on this roster, and I'm not just being biased. This opportunity may have slipped away, but I'm confident that you've got a whole career waiting for you down the line. Who knows, your fight for this match may not even be over yet." He combed his fingers through Becky's hair gently as he spoke, leaning down to kiss her forehead after every sentence. Becky listened intently, hooked on every word he said.

"What about you..? I let you down.." Becky's voice was a whimper, sounding shaky and broken. Seth could tell her loss had affected her. She hated feeling weak. As soon as she spoke Seth felt his heart break at her words; she truly believed she had disappointed him, when in fact she had done the complete opposite. He sat up a little straighter, readjusting Becky on his lap so she was facing him. 

"Sweetheart, no." Seth spoke softly, his hands running over her back reassuringly. "You have never once let me down, and you never will. You didn't win your match but that doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. You've made history already, Bex, and I couldn't be more proud of you for that. You're amazing... You deserved that main event more than anyone, and I know for a fact you'll get another chance." He twirled a strand of Becky's hair loosely around his finger, giving her a reassuring smile. Becky was crying freely now, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at Seth. She let out a weak laugh and moved her hand to wipe away her tears.

"God, I didn't want you to see me like this." Becky tilted her head down as she hurriedly wiped at her face. She felt vulnerable; she hated anyone seeing her cry, especially her own boyfriend. "Sorry..." She whispered as she took note of the damp patches her tears had left along his shirt. Seth just shook his head, moving one finger under Becky's chin and gently tilting her head up so she was facing him once again.

"I love you." He whispered. Becky paused, her eyes remaining fixed on his face. It was only after several moments of silence had passed that Seth realised what he had said. Neither of them said those words to the other yet; Seth hadn't meant for it to slip out, but he was caught up in the moment. He stuttered momentarily, his hand dropping from under Becky's chin as he tried to figure out what to say.

"I mean- you don't have to say it back. I'm sorry if it's too soon, it just slipped out there. I didn't- I obviously meant it but I didn't mean to-" Seth's rambling was cut off as Becky cupped his jaw with her hand and kissed him. He paused for a moment before melting into her, his hands moving to rest on her back and pull her in closer.

"I love you too, you dope." Becky whispered against his lips, pulling back only slightly to look at him. Seth chuckled lightly as he moved a strand of hair out of her face, wiping a few stray tears off of her cheek. "And... thank you. I get that I can be a pain sometimes..." She trailed off with a light shrug. Seth shook his head, pressing one more kiss to her lips before pulling back. 

"Yeah... but you're my pain. And I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
